Mémorial
by Kyotine Neko 404
Summary: Tous les ans à cette date Iruka respecte une tradition bien personnelle.  Suite d'OS indépendant sur Iruka.
1. Mémorial

C'était devenu une tradition pour lui, une habitude dont il ne pouvait se défaire. Tous les ans il venait ici contempler la lourde pierre qui trônait au milieu du terrain d'entrainement comme un éternel rappel. L'homme soupira profondément, fixant les noms gravés à la faible lueur de l'aube, certains étaient si anciens que la patine du temps les avaient presque effacés, ceux de ses parents étaient encore épargnés bien que perdu au milieu des dizaines d'autres.

Beaucoup lui étaient inconnu mais la plupart lui remettaient en mémoire des visages, des sourires et des pleurs. Il leva les yeux aux ciels, frissonnant sous le vent froid du petit matin. La rosée se déposait partout rafraichissant l'air autour de lui. Le ninja gratta distraitement la cicatrice qui traversait son visage, le changement d'atmosphère la rendant douloureuse. Avec un dernier regard vers le mémorial il concentra son chakra et disparu dans un nuage de poussière.

Tous les ans c'était la même histoire. Une sorte d'anniversaire qu'il ne pouvait manquer, même si souvent il aurait préféré y mettre fin. Mais il ne le pouvait alors il faisait de son mieux pour les armer, les préparer au pire. Il ne peut rien faire de plus que de leurs enseigner tout ce qu'il sait, leurs trouver une équipe utilisant leurs capacité au mieux. Ne jamais rien oublier même si il doit y passer ses nuits. Parce que ses efforts ne sont pas vains, il sait que ce qu'il fait leurs servira quand ils seront prêt. En attendant il ne peut que prier le destin d'être clément avec ces enfants.

Ils défilent un à un devant lui, prouvant leurs capacités et leurs volonté. Foi qu'il avait tout fait pour leurs transmettre comme le Troisième l'avait fait avant lui. Entre deux passages il laissait ses yeux se poser sur les hauts visages de pierre couvant la ville de leurs regards vides, lisant en eux la même mélancolie qui ornaient les regards de tant de ninja. Puis un élève entrait dans la salle et il retrouvait son air enjoué habituel. La jeune génération devait rester confiante, ils seraient bien trop vite désabusés par la vie qui les attendait une fois loin des bancs de l'école.

Aujourd'hui il devait décider lesquels de ses élèves il enverrait sur le champ de bataille.

Tous les ans c'était la même histoire. Seul jour où il ne visitait pas ses parents au mémorial mais les nombreux ninjas qui étaient passés dans sa classe. Il venait et se rappelait les efforts de chacun d'entre eux, leurs sourires et leurs rires, leurs espoirs et leurs doutes. Chaque souvenir était une entaille dans son cœur déjà bien cabossé, mais il en avait besoin. Il ne pouvait pas continuer sans être sûr d'être toujours humain, que la mort ne lui était pas indifférente. Les autres jours il les oubliera, mais aujourd'hui il ne peut faire autrement que de se mettre face à ses erreurs. Il sait qu'il n'est pas responsable, pas totalement, de leurs échecs. Pour beaucoup d'entre eux personnes n'aurait pu prévoir le moment où ils tomberaient et ne reviendraient pas.

Alors quand le tour du jeune réceptacle arrive il sent son cœur se serrer. Plus que pour les autres mais il ne peut rien y faire, il se reconnaît en lui, son regard déterminé exacerbant ses émotions. Est-ce mal d'être soulagé quand il le voit échouer? Il sait que le gamin en est affecté, que ses espoirs déçut l'enfoncent un peu plus loin dans sa solitude mais il ne peut pas l'envoyer à la mort.

Tous les ans Iruka se rend devant cette pierre froide jusqu'à la tombée de la nuit, rendant un hommage de plus aux morts; mais cette fois c'est différent. Au lieu de penser au passé il essaye de sauver l'avenir, un avenir qui porte le nom d'un gamin turbulent, tellement vivant que son aura estompe les blessures qui couvrent son cœur. Un gamin qui contre toute attente est capable de bien plus que la plupart des grands ninjas à seule condition de lui en donner la chance.

Ce soir Iruka se met à croire, croire qu'il ne se trompe pas en donnant au gamin la preuve qu'il est digne de la flamme de Konoha.


	2. Ichiraku

Il écoutait le jeune garçon, enregistrant avec un engouement non feint le babillage incessant du petit blond installé à ces côtés. C'était difficile pour lui de comprendre comment le jinchuriki réussissait à parler et à engloutir ses ramens en même temps, au plus grand malheur de sa dernière solde d'ailleurs. Pourtant il ne regrettait pas cette habitude qu'ils avaient prise. Le retrouver ici après chacune de ses mission, à l'entendre parler de son béguin pour Sakura, de sa rivalité avec Sasuke et de son instructeur capable de battre un ninja ennemi sans lever la tête de son livre.

Oui, Iruka aime écouter Naruto bavarder pendant des heures, tout simplement parce que ça lui permet d'être sûr que tout vas bien, pas seulement pour le réceptacle, mais tous ses anciens élèves. Des fois il se dit que c'est malhonnête d'utiliser le plus jeune comme source d'information, cependant les autres jounins ne lui en cédaient que très peu. Il voit bien dans les rapports que tout se passe bien, ils remplissent les missions avec une efficacité hors norme pour leur jeune âge, mais rien de personnel n'en ressort.

Si Naruto ne lui disait rien, il ne pourrait savoir que Sakura se détache lentement de ses sentiments envers Sasuke pour se concentrer sur la mission, que petit à petit Sasuke se met à parler, sortant de son mutisme acquis il y a quelques années. Il ne saurait pas non plus que Kiba sait maintenant utiliser sa tête pour se sortir des situations dangereuses, que Shino est un combattant calme et réfléchi mais particulièrement rancunier, ni que Hinata sors lentement de sa coquille grâce à ses deux coéquipiers. Qui lui dirait aussi que Shikamaru se force à travailler pour le bien de son équipe, que Ino se sert de sa rivalité avec Sakura pour devenir toujours plus forte et que Chôji est capable de tout pour les soutenir?

Grâce à Naruto il sait qu'il peut être fier et cesser de s'inquiéter pour eux: ils ont bien grandi.

De tous cependant, c'est de Naruto dont il est le plus fier, car il est capable d'avancer, d'apprendre et de s'améliorer, mais surtout de pardonner. Lui qui était toujours seul, ignoré en permanence malgré tous ses efforts pour se faire remarquer, il ne leurs en tient pas rigueur. Il avance dans ce monde difficile en gardant le sourire, il les soutient même, les aides à grandir et à sortir du noir.

Pour tout ça, Iruka ne regrette pas la somme astronomique qui passe tous les mois dans les caisses du restaurant Ichiraku. Surtout si ça lui permet de voir ce sourire aussi lumineux qu'un soleil à chaque fois.


	3. Départ et Mensonge

Note: C'est la première fois que j'ai une hésitation pour une histoire avec de si court chapitre, mais ce thème est un peu particulier a mes yeux. Alors comme les deux textes sont particulièrement court et parlent de la même chose mais d'une façon différente, j'ai décidé de les laisser ensemble. A vous de me dire celui que vous préférez.

Les thèmes sont le départ et le mensonge.

OoO

Ce jour-là Iruka était heureux d'avoir appris à sourire en n'importe quelle circonstance. Il n'avait cessé de se reprocher ce don que bon nombre lui enviait. Etre capable de cacher ses émotions derrière un sourire chaleureux ou une moue embarrassée. Tous ceux qui le connaissaient suffisamment savaient qu'il ne fallait pas se laisser berner par ces tendres expressions.

Mais beaucoup tombaient encore dans le piège. Il avait passé tellement de temps à les parfaire. Jeune, il lui était apparu indispensable d'apprendre à cacher ce qu'il pensait. Ne pas montrer ses faiblesses et sa tristesse à ses camarades pour ne pas être exclu; dissimuler sa peur et son dégout au moment de tuer l'ennemi, l'appréhension face aux élèves qu'il envoyait à la mort. Il y avait tant d'occasion dans la vie d'un ninja où les émotions n'étaient qu'un fardeau difficile à porter. Il n'avait pas été capable de les supprimer, alors il les avait déguisées.

La concentration devenait un sourire joueur, la peur une expression chaleureuse, la tristesse remplacé par la gêne. Depuis il avait l'impression de se jouer d'eux, de ne jamais être franc, qualité essentiel pour un ninja mais qui plaçait toutes ses relations sur une base instable. Toutes sauf une, celle qu'il entretenait avec Naruto.

C'était la première fois depuis si longtemps qu'il se contentait d'être lui-même en présence d'une autre personne, il se demandait même si il serait capable de lui mentir.

Ce jour-là Iruka eu sa réponse. Il pouvait lui cacher ce qu'il pensait vraiment alors qu'il le voyait partir au loin avec le sanin aux cheveux blancs.

OoO

Iruka ment. Ce n'est pas la première, ni la dernière fois qu'il le fait. Il a appris à le faire il y a de nombreuses années. Il ne le fait pas tout le temps, juste trop souvent pour qu'il puisse l'ignorer lui-même. Juste avec trop de talent pour que les autres ne le réalisent. C'est une bonne chose se résonne-t-il souvent. Être capable de mentir dans un monde de ninja est une qualité à préserver. Mais son monde devient de plus en plus faux à mesure qu'il avance dans cette existence.

Pourtant aujourd'hui Iruka est heureux de savoir mentir, d'être capable de sourire alors qu'il n'en a aucune envie.

La première fois qu'il s'était forcé à sourire remonte à la mort de ses parents. Paraitre heureux alors que son cœur se résumait à un amas de miettes poussiéreuses. C'est ce qu'il avait appris à faire avec succès. Seule la solitude était en mesure de lui arracher son masque.

La deuxième fois était apparue lors d'une mission. Lorsque le sang avait recouvert ses mains, que le kunai qu'il tenait disparaissait dans le corps de l'ennemie qui lui faisait face, il avait senti quelque chose en lui se briser. L'innocence qu'il avait sauvegardé jusqu'à ce jour venait de le quitter. Mais jamais il ne l'aurait avoué, car dans une telle vie le regret n'a pas sa place. Alors il avait renforcé son masque. A la peur de la solitude, il avait ajouté celle du remord.

Et puis il avait appris un troisième mensonge qui ne le quitterait surement jamais. Ce sentiment qui avait failli avoir raison de lui. Maintenant il devait y faire face si souvent qu'il ne quittait jamais son esprit. Celui de la responsabilité. Il se rappellerait jusqu'à la fin de sa vie des corps des premiers de ses élèves mort en mission. Ceux à qui il enseignait comment tuer, survivre, mourraient les uns après les autres, inévitablement.

Trois grandes peurs dirigeaient sa vie, trois grand mensonges leurs répondaient. La solitude face au sourire, le remord contre la confiance, la responsabilité se heurtant au réconfort. Trois mensonges dont il ne pouvait se défaire.

Mais lorsque Naruto s'éloigne au loin, sa silhouette accompagnant celle de Jiraya vers une destination qui lui est encore inconnu, Iruka est infiniment reconnaissant envers son passé pour lui avoir enseigné l'art du mensonge. Ainsi il peut se convaincre que tout ira bien pour le jeune garçon. La personne qui est pour lui sa seule famille.

OoO

Merci Kaelys pour ton commentaire! Et merci à tous ceux qui me lisent!


	4. Rencontre

Je sors du schéma du manga pour m'attarder sur des parties du passé d'Iruka et de Naruto n'étant pas utilisé du tout dans le manga, et dont la version de l'anime ne me satisfait absolument pas. (Personnellement je trouve Iruka dans les HS très éloigné de la description de Masashi Kishimoto.)

Merci à vous Kaelys et Vanina-chan ! J'espère que cette version vous plaira.

OoO

La peur, il l'avait connu à de nombreuses reprises. Plus souvent qu'il ne l'aurait souhaité. Elle faisait partie de son passé, de son présent et resterait surement bien présente dans son future. Ses premières peur lui paraissaient tellement dérisoires maintenant qu'il avait grandi. Il n'était pas bien vieux, il le savait, mais ressentait l'étrange impression d'avoir vu la moitié de sa vie défiler devant ses yeux.

Il se rappelait de sa peur du noir, de celle qu'il ressentait quand ses parents mettaient des jours à revenir de leurs missions. Des peurs à la fois innocentes et propres aux ninjas. Le shinobi ne craignant pas l'obscurité ne vit pas longtemps, celui ne s'inquiétant pas de l'absence de ses proches meurt seul. C'est ainsi que se déroulait toujours la vie des habitants de Konoha.

Puis il y avait eu cette nuit. Ces longues heures dont tout le monde se souvenait avec effroi. Il se rappellerait toujours de ses flammes s'élevant jusqu'à éclipser la lune, de ce chakra étouffant tous leurs espoir, du sang de leurs camarades, de leurs proches, de leurs familles répandu dans les rues. Il ne pourrait jamais oublier même si il s'y forçait, du regard terrifié de ses parents lorsqu'ils lui ordonnèrent de fuir.

Cette nuit n'avait pas été dédié à la peur mais à la terreur et au désespoir.

Iruka s'obligea à penser à autre chose. Raviver ces souvenirs alors qu'il se tenait là devant lui n'était pas une bonne idée. Oui il avait peur. Peur de ce garçon aux cheveux d'un blond éclatant, aux yeux azur remplit de détermination. Peur d'être incapable de le distinguer du monstre emprisonné dans son corps.

Son esprit savait que l'enfant et la chose étaient deux entités totalement différentes mais son cœur lui hurlait de s'éloigner de lui. Cet enfant était un danger, une menace pour le village. Comment un être si petit, si fragile pourrait lutter contre la créature qui le possédait.

Iruka ferma les yeux fermement, essayant d'éloigner ces pensées négatives. Il savait ce dont l'enfant devant lui avait besoin pour résister à l'influence néfaste qui ne s'était pas encore déclaré au cœur de son âme. « Pas encore » asséna-t-il mentalement. Il pouvait l'aider, l'éloigner de la solitude qui finirait de le ronger comme lui-même l'avait été à la mort de ses parents.

Tués par celui qui dormait dans le corps devant lui.

Oui il avait peur, peur d'échouer.

Etait-il réellement capable de prendre soin de lui du haut de ses dix-sept ans ? Alors même que son corps lui hurlait de fuir loin de lui ?

La réponse lui apparut au travers des yeux du jeune garçon. Iruka détestait une chose bien plus que Kyubi. C'était de voir cette enfant souffrir de la solitude bien plus durement que lui-même, et pourtant continuer de sourire à tous ceux qui le haïssent.

L'espoir était ce que Naruto incarnait, et il ne laisserait pas la flamme s'éteindre dans ce cœur.

OoO

Merci d'avoir lu, j'espère que ça vous a plu.


	5. Confiance

Retour dans le manga cette fois, même si il n'y a plus aucun lien chronologique avec les chapitres précédant. Heureusement qu'ils ne sont pas dépendants les uns des autres.

Encore un grand merci à Kaelys et Vaninachan, vos commentaires me font incroyablement plaisir; j'espère ne pas vous décevoir avec ce chapitre.

OoO

Devant lui défilent des dizaines de ninja. Tout au long de la journée il les voit passer, prendre le rouleau qu'il leurs tend et repartir sans un mot ou presque. Chacun possède son propre niveau, la plupart lui sont même supérieur. Il ne rêve pas de les atteindre, ne serait-ce que du bout des doigts, c'est une chose inimaginable. Il se contente d'affronter leurs regards, qu'ils soient amicaux ou dédaigneux.

Oui Iruka n'est que chuunin, rien de plus qu'un petit prof à l'académie, qu'un gratte-papier derrière ce bureau. Si il disparait il sera remplacé sans difficulté, comme n'importe qu'elle rouage d'une machinerie bien huilée.

Pourtant ils le respectent tous, que ce soit en réalité ou en surface. Honnête ou pas, aucun ninja n'osera venir le provoquer dans son domaine. Il sait aussi bien qu'eux pourquoi.

Alors quand Naruto refuse, devant lui et le Hokage, l'ordre de mission, il ne peut se sentir autrement que surpris. Le jeune garçon sera toujours le seul à venir le provoquer là où il possède le contrôle. Après tout, défier les règles semble être son passe-temps préféré.

Cependant il est le seul à oser. Aucun après lui n'a le cran de réfuter ses choix, car c'est leurs vies qu'il leurs tend. C'est celles de leurs enfants qui dépendent de son enseignement. Une seule erreur d'appréciation, un unique choix fondé sur de mauvaises pensées et la mort leurs ouvrent les bras. Certains le haïssent pour ça, prennent de haut ce chuunin qui tient leurs destins entre ses mains.

C'est une forme de peur qui les retiens de se plaindre, car même si il est remplaçable, c'est leurs vies qui est en jeux.

Un seul ne le craint pas et remet son jugement en question. Celui qui partage sa confiance et sa foi, gagnée dans le sang et dans les larmes.

OoO

Merci de votre lecture, j'espère que vous avez aimé!

Kyotine.


	6. Cicatrice

Me voici de retour, pour vous jouer de mauvais tours! Ou tout simplement poster un nouveau chapitre.

Cette fois les thème est « cicatrice ». Comme « Départ et mensonge », c'est une sorte de double poste vu qu'il s'agit de deux versions du même thème.

Note: désolée Vannina-chan pour le chapitre précédant, j'espère que celui-ci te fera office d'aspirine! ^^ C'est vrai cependant que les émotions d'Iruka ne se ressentaient pas, elles ne me sont pas venu naturellement, j'en ai conclu qu'il faisait grève et l'ai posté comme ça. Blague a part, je ferais peut être une autre approche sur un thème différent. Je ne crois pas que Iruka se sentent digne de leurs confiance.

* * *

><p>Cicatrice.<p>

« Les marques sur les corps des ninjas sont des preuves de leurs vies. Elles montrent ce qu'ils ont fait, leurs erreurs et les leçons qu'ils en ont tirés. »

C'est une chose qu'il répète tous les ans aux élèves qui lui demande d'où provient la cicatrice qui traverse son visage. Et tous les ans cette réponse leurs suffit, car ils savent alors que ce qu'il a appris ce jour-là, eux même le découvriront en grandissant.

Iruka gagne alors une année de tranquillité. Bien sûr la curiosité est toujours présente, il sait que des rumeurs courent. Après tout il vit dans un village ninja, un endroit où l'information est mère de sureté. Cependant il ne racontera jamais. Ce n'est pas une histoire humiliante, ni même douloureuse. Elle ne ravive aucun souvenir difficile, elle ne le fait pas souffrir non plus.

Il ne s'en souvient simplement pas. Cette cicatrice il l'a depuis des années, il ne sait même pas à quoi il pouvait ressembler avant elle. Elle fait partie de lui tout comme la couleur de ses yeux ou la forme de ses lèvres. Il s'est depuis longtemps habitué à la douleur dans ses os lorsque le temps change, à la façon dont elle bouge quand il sourit. Ses parents connaissaient sans aucun doute la cause d'un tel stigmate, mais ils ne lui avaient jamais raconté. Et tous ceux qui auraient pu lui révéler son histoire ont disparu depuis longtemps.

OoO

Les marques sur son corps racontent une histoire. La sienne mais aussi celle de tous ceux qu'il a un jour combattu, tué ou protégé. Chaque cicatrice représente une erreur ou un risque qu'il a pris. Il ne se souvient pas de toutes, d'autres resteront secrètes. Certaines ne sont même pas visibles ancrée dans son âme et non dans son corps. Elles font toutes parties de lui, il n'imagine même plus son corps sans elles.

A cause de cela, il ne peut s'empêcher d'être surpris lorsqu'on lui demande d'où provient la cicatrice traversant son visage. Il ne résiste pas à l'envie de sourire quand la question provient de ninja comme Hatake, Genma ou Morino. Il ne fait rien d'autre que mentir à chaque fois, que ce soit à ses élèves ou au Hokage en personne. Pour une simple raison : il ne s'en souvient pas.

Et il n'essaye pas, il n'en a pas envie. Elle est associée à trop de douceurs pour qu'il cherche à réveiller la douleur qui pourrait y être liée. Quand on lui parle de cette cicatrice il se rappel des caresses de sa mère quand elle rentrait, de son père qui posait son doigts sur son nez pour obtenir son attention.

Il raconte alors des histoires, plus ou moins réaliste selon son publique, jamais les mêmes. Etonnamment, tout le monde le croit à chaque fois, avant de voir leurs versions mises à mal par une autre.

Puis il y avait eu ce jour où Naruto lui avait posé cette question. Sur le coup il n'avait pas su comment répondre, avant de se rendre compte qu'il ne parlait pas de son visage. Non, le jeune garçon désignait la large cicatrice entre ses omoplates. Son expression était sombre, coupable ses yeux reflétaient le remords d'avoir mis leurs vies en danger. Iruka le rassura d'un sourire. Oui c'était bien elle, la marque qui prouvait qu'il ferait tout pour le protéger.

Si son corps était un livre dont les chapitres se formaient dans ses stigmates, celle-ci en particulier serait sa plus grande fierté.

* * *

><p>Voilà, encore merci pour vos review! J'espère vous retrouver au prochain.<p> 


	7. Remords

Salut tout le monde.

Ça fait un certain temps que je n'avais pas posté sur cette fiction, mais je n'ai pas eu d'idée qui valait la peine d'être posté. Désolée pour l'attente.

Cette fois la narration à encore changé. Elle est toujours extérieure mais le style est différent. Elle serait similaire au chapitre Confiance.

Cette fois le thème est Remord.

Bonne lecture.

* * *

><p>Il avait la réputation d'être un professeur juste, qui aimait ces élèves sans rien demander en contrepartie. Pourtant, une certaine année, son comportement changea. Ce n'était qu'avec un seul élève, mais tous ces collègues en furent étonnés. Il n'était professeur que depuis deux ans et personne ne comprit pourquoi.<p>

L'enfant n'avait rien fait. Ce n'était ni un génie, ni un cancre. Il n'était pas différent de ses camarades. Cependant Iruka l'ignorait. Le professeur n'était pas injuste avec lui, il ne le punissait pas et le notait normalement. Mais il ne le _regardait _pas, ne lui _parlait _pas. Comme si l'enfant n'existait simplement pas en dehors de ses copies.

La situation avait duré pendant plusieurs mois, sous les regards éberlués de ses collègues. Ils ne savaient que faire, les parents de l'enfant n'osaient pas se plaindre. Après tout le jeune professeur ne faisait _rien. _ Puis un jour le Hokage l'avait fait venir dans son bureau, excédé des murmures et rumeurs qui se propageaient dans l'académie.

Il lui demanda ce qu'avait fait l'enfant. Le Troisième connaissait Iruka et savait qu'il n'agissait jamais sans raison. Même les farces qu'il mettait en place lorsqu'il n'était encore qu'un Genin avaient des messages cachés. Il ne s'attendait pas à la réponse que lui donna le jeune professeur.

« _Rien._ »

Ce jour-là le Hokage cru qu'Iruka avait fini par perdre la raison comme de nombreux ninja avant lui. Son regard obstinément fixé sur le sol l'intrigua, lui qui le fixait toujours dans les yeux évitait le contact. Il savait que ce qu'il faisait était mal. Cette réalisation mis le Hokage en colère. Comment, lui entre tous, pouvait faire du mal à un enfant ?

« Sais-tu au moins à quoi il ressemble ? »

La question était acide. Le ton cinglant.

Iruka répondit sans relever son regard du sol, et il lui décrivit l'enfant d'une voix étouffée.

Il détailla avec une justesse exemplaire l'élève qu'il ne regardait jamais, n'épargnant aucun détail que sa mémoire entrainé avec enregistrée.

Puis il quitta la pièce, sans un mot de plus.

Après ce jour Iruka se força à ne plus agir différemment avec cet élève. Car le Hokage savait.

Quand il regardait cet enfant, il voyait le premier homme qu'il avait tué.

* * *

><p>Merci d'avoir lu.<p>

Je tiens aussi à remercier tous ceux qui ont laissé des commentaires sur le chapitre précédant. Je suis vraiment heureuse que vous l'ayez autant apprécié.

Bye. :)


	8. Violence

Hello.

Un nouveau petit chapitre pour vous remercier de tous ces adorables commentaires que vous m'avez laissé. Ils m'ont vraiment réchauffer le cœur avec une efficacité surprenante!

Je suis vraiment heureuse que tous les chapitres précédant vous ai autant plus. Malheureusement je ne peux pas garantir l'inspiration. En attendant je posterais tout ce que je pense assez bon.

La narration revient dans un style plus proche des premiers chapitres, bien que le texte soit plutôt court.

Le thème est "violence".

* * *

><p>Il vit dans un monde où savoir tuer est une nécessité. Depuis sa naissance il est entrainé à survivre, c'est ancré dans ses gênes, dans son inconscient et dans son corps.<p>

Dans un monde de ninja les nourrissons ne pleurent pas, les enfants jouent avec des kunais, les adolescents savent utiliser leurs corps comme un samouraï manie son arme, les adultes assassinent et espionnent pendant que les anciens décident qui devra vivre ou mourir.

Ses muscles sont capables de mouvement d'une précision létale acquis par de longues années d'entrainement et d'expérience. Car un ninja ne peut se contenter des leçons que ses ainées lui procurent, il doit expérimenter pour s'améliorer sans cesse, adapter les techniques à ses propres capacités et en sortir le meilleur. Lui, il inculque tout cela à ses élèves, il les prépare à un avenir brutal, où la pitié et la faiblesse n'auront jamais de place. Il leurs apprend la patience, la persévérance, il essaye de leurs forger un caractère inflexible et un sang-froid sans pareil; il les armes pour la guerre.

Mais allez faire comprendre cela à des enfants de douze ans qui n'ont jamais connu les combats, la perte d'être cher, ni même la dure sélection que leurs aînés subissaient pour l'honneur de leurs clan.

C'est de loin la chose la plus difficile à ses yeux. Réussir à leurs montrer que le chemin qu'ils prennent n'est rien d'autre qu'une descente aux enfers. Que leurs vies ressemblera à une liste de noms gravés dans la pierre.

Iruka cherche alors à oublier la violence dans laquelle il vit. Il se rappelle qu'avant d'avoir tout perdu, il y avait l'amour et les rires. Il se persuade que le futur n'est pas si sombre. Le bonheur est toujours là où on ne l'attend pas.

Il renonce alors à les convaincre. Son but devient celui de préserver leurs enfances, leurs innocences rouges de sang, aussi longtemps qu'il en est capable.

Les ninja ne se brisent jamais assez tard.

* * *

><p>Merci d'avoir lu.<p>

J'espère qu'il vous a plu malgré sa taille.

Encore merci pour tous ses commentaires ainsi que les mises en favori et story alert!

Bye

Kyotine.


	9. Poupée

Hello everybody!

De retour avec un nouveau chapitre, bien que court. (A croire que je n'arrive pas à faire de long textes u_u).

J'ai l'impression d'être de retour dans le style des premiers chapitres. Cette fois le thème est difficile à définir. Peut être en serez-vous capable, j'ai moi-même du mal à décider.

Merci Vanina-chan, je n'avais pas vu cette faute pourtant basique. Tu lis plusieurs fois! Waouh, j'en suis vraiment honorée!

Comme d'habitude rien n'est à moi.

Bonne lecture.

* * *

><p>Il ne savait pas ce qui le poussait à chercher cette poupée dans la cendre qui les entourait. Le jeune garçon se sentait perdu, seul au milieu d'eux.<p>

Et il cherchait ce jouet. Cette chose qui ressemblait à un bébé à peine né. Cette chose qui pourrait peut-être réparer le cœur de cette enfant qui pleurait.

Iruka ne savait pas réellement où il allait, il avançait les yeux fixé sur le sol. Fouillant les décombres recouverts de cendres comme si rien d'autres ne comptait. Il entendait encore les pleurs, les cris, de cette enfant qui réclamait son jouet. Il sentait son cœur se déchirer dans sa poitrine. Comment un simple objet pouvait créer de telles émotions.

Lorsqu'il écoutait ces pleurs il avait l'impression que le monde ne se relèverait jamais. Que tout était fini, le bonheur n'existait plus.

La vie elle-même semblait vouloir l'enterrer sous ces gravats.

Alors il cherchait, trébuchant dans la rue. Avançant sans même s'en rendre compte. Quand enfin elle fut là, quelques pas devant lui. Une poupée tombée au milieu de nulle part. Il la ramassa et retira les cendres qui la recouvrait, dévoilant un visage affublé d'un sourire factice.

Iruka ne savait pas, ne se souvenait plus, pourquoi il cherchait cette poupée. Il savait seulement qu'il devait le faire. Rendre ce jouet à cette enfant. Ainsi elle arrêterait de pleurer.

Il pourrait alors, enfin, permettre à ses larmes de couler. Ici, au milieu des corps.

* * *

><p>Merci d'avoir lu et encore désolée de poster des textes si court.<p>

Merci encore pour les favoris et les commentaires. C'est incroyable comment ils éclairent mes journées!

Bye

Kyotine


	10. Passé

Hello.

Nouveau chapitre sur le thème du passé. Rien de particulier à déclarer sur ce texte. C'est court, mais c'est un peu la signature de cette fanfiction.

**Note: **Merci Celine96 pour ton commentaire, tu as bien fait de me montrer ces petites fautes qui avaient échappés à mon attention. Et ça fait toujours plaisir de voir que ça plait!

Bonne lecture!

* * *

><p>Iruka n'aimait pas penser au passé. Pour lui hier n'appartenait qu'aux morts.<p>

Quand il se souvenait, il avait l'impression de jongler entre les instants précieux et heureux de sa vie avec ses parents, ses camarades, ses amants, ses amours et les morts, les disparitions, les tortures, les destructions, les trahisons.

Le passé n'était qu'un mélange de haine et d'amour si bien ancré dans son esprit qu'il ne l'acceptait plus autre part que dans ses cauchemars. Il ne savait pas comment les autres ninjas faisaient pour supporter leurs histoires. Lui ne le pouvait pas, il préférait les ranger dans une boite qu'il fermerait à jamais.

Les seuls jours où il acceptait de se rappeler étaient ceux d'enterrements. Les anniversaires et les commémorations ne comptaient pas. Et lorsque la boite au fond de son âme s'ouvrait, il avait l'impression _physique_ de se faire arracher le cœur. Il n'était pas naïf, il savait parfaitement que la mort faisait partie de la vie, qu'elle était même ce qui la rendait si précieuse. Mais ça ne changeait rien.

Se rappelait de tous ces morts, de les revoir sourire, rire, _vivre._ Etait trop pour lui. Il ne pouvait accepter de continuer sans eux.

Son professeur lui avait dit une fois qu'il refusait de perdre. Iruka avait repoussé l'accusation avec l'indignation de l'enfance. C'est dans un couloir, assis dans un état second, qu'il se rendit compte de la justesse de ses mots. Il n'acceptait pas de perdre ses camarades dans cet hôpital, il n'admettait pas la mort de ses parents, il ne voulait pas voir d'autres personnes partir.

Alors il faisait tout pour _oublier_ la douleur des actes passés parce qu'il ne pouvait pas réparer les liens brisés.

Sa hantise du passé se dévoilait à travers son adoration du futur. Tous ses efforts n'étaient que pour le préserver, le rendre brillant, éclatant. A travers les cours qu'il donnait, les assignements qu'il distribuait, il essayait de rendre le monde meilleur pour ceux qu'il connaissait.

Oublier le passé lui permettait de vivre dans le présent. Il ne pourrait pas sourire comme il le faisait si il laissait les fantômes prendre possession de sa vie.

Mais Iruka n'était qu'un ninja comme les autres, et les images qui hantaient ses rêves étaient réelles, tout comme celles qui apparaissent devant ses yeux lorsqu'il se rendait au mémorial.

Iruka n'était qu'un homme comme les autres, il savait qu'il devait apprendre de ses erreurs pour survivre.

Il détestait son passé, il _essayait_ de l'enfermer.

* * *

><p>Merci d'avoir lu! :)<p>

Bye

Kyotine


	11. Anomalie

Hu hu, le dernier chapitre date de Mars. Bon, au moins celui-ci prouve que je n'ai pas abandonné la partie écriture du site pour me consacrer à la lecture.

Je ne vais pas vous bercer d'illusions et vous promettre d'autres updates rapidements, j'écris vraiment selon mes envies après tout. Et Naruto n'est pas la première chose à laquelle je pense ses derniers temps.

Trêve de bavardage, cette fois le thème du texte est « anomalie »

Bonne lecture!

* * *

><p>Il n'était plus habitué à sortir du village. Franchir les portes lui donnait une sensation étrange depuis plusieurs années. Depuis qu'il avait commencé à enseigner.<p>

Quel que soit la mission, la difficulté, le nombre de personnes auxquelles il avait à faire, l'impression d'anormal qui pesait au-dessus de sa tête ne diminuait pas. C'était comme une paranoïa qui le rejoignait lorsqu'il posait un pied hors du village pour rester avec lui, pas à pas, jusqu'à son retour.

Iruka sentait qu'il n'avait pas le droit de ne pas être là.

C'était une pensée qui, plus les années passaient, gagnait du terrain dans son esprit, remplaçant ce qu'il savait être normal presque une décennie plus tôt.

Il n'avait pas peur, ne se sentait pas effrayé. Pas plus que tout ninja devait l'être pour survivre. Il savait ce qu'il faisait, là où il allait. Et même si souvent il ne savait pas pourquoi il le faisait, ni même pour qui, ça ne le dérangeait pas.

Non, ce qui n'allait pas c'était le manque de mur familiers autour de lui. L'absence de visages, de voix, connus. Les longues heures passées à autre chose qu'enseigner à des enfants comment tuer.

Pourtant ça ne lui manquait pas. Iruka aimait remplir les missions qu'on lui donnait. Quelles ne soient qu'une simple reconnaissance ou un assassinat. Il n'était pas ce qu'il était pour rien.

Mais être si loin du village n'était pas normal.

Et surtout, surtout, il ne pouvait pas se permettre d'être tué. Pas comme lorsqu'il n'était qu'un ninja comme les autres.

Iruka était un professeur avant tout.

Il n'avait pas le droit d'être égoïste. Il ne pouvait pas prendre de risques.

Iruka n'était pas remplaçable.

Si quelque chose ne se déroulait pas comme prévu, il ne pouvait pas faire comme d'autres. Il devait respecter les règles, aussi affreuses qu'elles soient.

Car si il ne revenait pas, qui saurait prendre sa place?

Bien sûr tout était prévu. Ses notes étaient toujours prêtes pour celui ou celle qui prendrait la relève. Car Iruka n'était pas unique.

Mais le temps était l'ennemi du village, et ses élèves en perdrait. Beaucoup.

Chaque mission était un pari mortel. Mesurée, examinée, calculée, par ceux qui détenaient le pouvoir.

Le temps qu'un ninja soit choisi et arraché à ses devoirs pour être catapulté dans une classe de futur tueur.

Chaque perte était dure, mais toutes celles que l'on devait remplacer étaient pires.

Le temps qu'il lui faudrait pour les connaître. Pour gagner le peu de confiance que lui-même avait lutté pour avoir. Et enfin leur apprendre à rester en vie lorsque ceux qu'ils croiseront ne le seront plus.

Être en dehors de ces murs n'était pas un danger pour lui. Mais pour la trentaine d'enfants qui avaient besoin de lui pour apprendre à vivre.

Il aimait être loin de ses murs. Quelques fois il se surprenait même à le souhaiter.

Mais jamais il ne laisserait quoique ce soit l'empêcher d'y retourner.

* * *

><p>Merci d'avoir lu!<p>

Comme d'habitude j'espère que ça vous a plu!

Je tiens d'ailleurs à remercier toutes les personnes qui ont posté des commentaires. Je ne renvois pas de mp pour le faire, je ne sais simplement jamais quoi dire. Mais sachez qu'ils me vont droit au cœur, qu'importe leurs tailles.

Bye

Kyotine


End file.
